


Less than Three [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Yuri and Otabek exchange a series of text messages. They get sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[less than three]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259688) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## [Less than Three]

  


**Author:** angelsaves  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
  
**Pairing:** Yuri/Otabek  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9259688) | **Wordcount:** 1570  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bLess%20than%20Three%5d.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 10:53  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
